Complicated
by maepearl
Summary: This fan fic is everthing roled in one. theres a much larger genre for my story then advertised because it contains romance, action, hurmour and much more. It is set in there last yr so be prepared fo some saucy SHT. Dis is my first fan fic so plz R
1. prologue

I would just like to state for all the dumb ass out there that i didn't invent Harry potter or the other extrodinary characters that J.K Rowling didand i only own the plot.

Prologue

It was nearing the end of a joyful and transforming summer holiday, and two new students were expected to join Hogwarts for the seventh year.

"Sam get your ass down here, you're going to be late, the bloody plane is leaving in 2 hours," the young girl finally woke up to her mum's persistent yelling. She sleepily rubbed the sleep from her eyes before crawling out of bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she replied to her mum's calls.

Sam was transferring from a wizardry school in Australia to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She hurriedly washed herself, put on her baggy trousers and a spanking new T-shirt which she had brought at a recent rock and roll concert and applied her mysterious and dark makeup.

Across the other side of the world in America another young girl was woken by her irritating alarm clock, which she had chucked at her yellow walls and smashed into pieces. After carefully exiting her bedroom if you could call a pig sty that, she then headed to the bathroom to have a refreshing shower but was caused to stop in her tracks because once again her younger brother had beaten her to it.

"Shaun get out you prick," she wailed while consistently hammering on the bathroom door which reluctantly opened. There stood her bother with a towel wrapped around his waist, splashing her playfully.

"God Chantelle can't a guy get a break," he replied attempting to wind her up.

Chantelle stomped into the bathroom already fed-up. _God can't a girl get a break_ she thought to herself as she stepped into the shower. After her relaxing shower she dressed herself in the usual outfit a pair of tight denim jeans and a vest top which showed off her curves. Chantelle had silky black hair that went past her shoulders and her face was round unlike her slender tall body. Her eyes were a dark chocolate and trapped all her emotions from the world.

"Mum you ready? We need to leave," she bellowed along the corridor, and on cue a bedroom door opened revealing her non-magical mum.

"Aren't you going to say bye to your father and brother then?" inquired her mum

"Bye dad, bye Shaun,"

"Bye Chantelle, bye, good luck," came the distant shouts.

She picked up my suitcases and headed outside towards the car with her mum. This was going to be a long boring journey. How could she forget her mum's goodbye speech and the safe sex and drugs talks?

"I can't believe your going to be away from me so long don't forget to write, that's why I got you your new owl. What did you call it then?"

"It's called Snow Drop," she mumbled.

"While you're away don't get yourself into any trouble"

_Here she goes!_

"Don't forget those..em.. Contraception spells, they might come in handy," she replied

"I still remember them," she grumbled feeling completely embarrassed and overwhelmed by her remarks.

The rest of the journey was spent in an awkward silence, until they had to say their goodbyes.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1 The Hogwarts Express

This year many transformations had taken place in the holiday. Hermione was no longer had untamed curls but her hair was straightened with waves in it to give it some character, she also chose to wear makeup which complimented her facial features. Also over the six weeks she had grown curves and most of the guys noticed her top half was quite large.

She was wearing a tight denim miniskirt which emphasised her new curves and she was wearing a low cut top so some of her cleavage could be seen. Not only did Hermione have the look but she had the attitude.

Hermione thrust her hips as she walked towards the train aware of all the hunger stares she was receiving from the boys. After searching she found an empty compartment, where she waited for Ron and Harry to appear. The compartment door opened after some time and Harry appeared but said sorry and headed out.

"Harry, Harry," Hermione bellowed

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Hermione.

"Oh Mione, its you .. You've really ch-changed," stuttered Harry, peering at the transformed Hermione.

"I'm guessing that's in a good way," she teased as she strolled back to compartment with Harry following a few paces behind.

"Are you head boy then," inquired Hermione.

"No, but I can guess who's head girl." Harry was actually glad that he wasn't head boy because; he knew people would just say he got it because he was the boy-who-lived.

At that moment the compartment door opened once again and Ron entered.

"Hi Harry"

Ron turned and just stared at Hermione, looking at her for a great amount of time.

"Hermione you look so different"

Hermione stood up and gave a little playful twirl.

"Why thank you" she replied giving him a pose and then sat abruptly.

The trio talked for a while waiting for all the passengers to clamber onto the train, until Hermione announced that she had to go to the heads compartments.

"I knew you would become head girl Hermione," yelped Ron.

Hermione found her self in the head compartments.

Meanwhile Chantelle was looking for a compartment.

"Sorry, full" the voice emerged from a compartment door that she had opened.

She tried another door; before the two boys in front of her could gesture for her to leave she asked if she could sit down. The boys didn't complain but just stared, silenced by her beauty.

"Hi my names Chantelle, I'm transferring from a school in America."

"I'm Ron Weasly," he responded still gawping at her.

"My names Harry Potter," he introduced himself expecting the long stare at the mark on his forehead.

"Yeah, I've heard about yo….." She drifted off not realizing that she was staring at the lighting bolt on Harry's head. _Ewww that things hideous man, you should get plastic surgery or something, _she thought to herself or so she thought.

Harry had a look of shock written upon his face.

_Oh shit I didn't just think that out loud,_ but her fears were confirmed when Ron burst out in laughter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded" she said digging herself deeper in the hole.

"What ever, I know it looks a bit odd," sighed Harry.

An awkward silence filled the compartment, while in the heads compartment familiar faces were meeting once again.

The door of the heads compartment had opened and Draco entered, it appeared not only Hermione had had a transformation but also Draco. His hair was not long and gelled back, but short and messy revealing his cheekbones; his eyes were still iced over trapping his emotions from the world. The head boy badge was easily noticeable on his chest.

"How the hell did you become head boy? Don't tell me, your dad bribed them." Hermione snorted.

"Come on Granger who did you expect, Potter. Please," huffed Draco.

Just as Draco was about to sit he realized that Hermione had turned for the best. He sat down and stared at the girl in front of him who was devouring a book.

_God she's looking good. Look at those melons, there bigger then pansy. Draco thought to himself while licking his lips._

Hermione glanced up and noticed Draco staring at her. "Keeping on dreaming ferret boy you ain't getting any of this" Hermione said using her new attitude.

Draco continued to stare in pure shock.

"Stop staring mother fucker"

Draco turned his attention else where to shocked to come back. The compartment door opened once again, to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"I have come to inform you as head boy and head girl that Dumbledore is trying to achieve school unity. Therefore as the heads you'll be living together."

"What?" Before Draco could prevent himself the word had escaped his mouth.

"It is rude to interrupt Mr Malfoy and as head boy you should know that, now where was I…..Yes you'll be living together _but _you will have separate rooms. Other necessary information will be explained once we arrive at Hogwarts, but for now you may go to separate compartments or stay here" Professor McGonagall announced before promptly leaving.

"Did she just say we would be living together," Hermione thought aloud.

"The nightmare has just begun Granger," Draco replied maliciously, before leaving the compartment.

_What the hell did he mean by that?_ Hermione thought to herself while heading to find Ron and Harry. She entered the compartment to discover a new face looking at her.

"This is Hermione our best friend, and Mione this is Chantelle," chirped Ron

"I've just transferred from another wizardry school in America," Chantelle spoke introducing herself.

"That's been you'll be where we are at this stage of school. Anyway to change topic, you guys will never guess whose head boy."

"Someone from Slytherin I bet," answered Harry.

"Blaise," blurted Ron.

"No worse, Malfoy" Hermione sneered.

"Your joking not that prick head," grumbled Harry.

"Whose Malfoy," questioned Chantelle?

"His names Draco Malfoy and he's the biggest idiot in school," said Harry.

"Don't forget he's a complete dick head," interrupted Ron.

"Yeah and his a father is a deaf eater, he's also in the worst house which is Slytherin," Harry continued

"Oh, and he hates people like me, muggle born," grumbled Hermione.

"I'm guessing he's gonna hate me cus I'm muggle born as well," replied Chantelle.

The door opened with a sudden push causing all attention to turn.

"Great another mudblood that's just what we need," Draco jeered.

"Fuck off Malfoy," Hermione snapped while jumping from her seat. Draco took a step forward, so his face was nearly touching Hermione.

"Watch your mouth Granger, I could deduct points or do worse," muttered Draco.

"Don't forget I'm head girl and could deduct points or do worse as well, Hermione replied taking a step forward causing Draco to stumble backwards. A glint of evil flickered in Hermione's eye, sending shiver of fear down Draco's spine.

"If you ever call me a mudblood again you'll be sorry" bellowed Chantelle.

Draco left the compartment surprised by the hatred Hermione had sent him.

In a different section of the train Sam was by herself listening to cold play on her MP3 player while painting her nails black. When her concentration was distracted by a tall, platinum blonde haired boy with silver eyes opened the door.

"Didn't realize someone was in here," Draco said while turning to go out. Sam took off her earphones, "Sorry, what did you say," inquired Sam.

"Oh, I said I didn't realize someone was in here"

"You can join me if you want, I'm new here"

"I thought I hadn't seen you before, what year are you in," questioned Draco while making his way to a seat.

"My names Samara Lee but I'm known as Sam and I'm in the sixth year, who would you be?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm also in the sixth year," replied Draco. _I got to get me a slice of that cake_, thought Draco while licking his lips

"So what school did you used to go to?" Draco queried trying to make conversation.

"I transferred from a wizardry school in Australia,"

"I wondered what that accent was, it suits you," flirted Draco.

"What ever," replied Sam, rolling her eyes. She popped her earphones in and continued painting her nails while singing aloud and rocking her head back and forth, as if Draco wasn't there.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Draco.

"What."

"What the hell are you doing?" repeated Draco but emphasizing the words.

"I'm singing what, does it look like?"

_God, that chick got attitude, I like it_ Draco thought to himself.

"I now your singing but what what's that in your ear?"

"It's called an MP3 player, you know, it plays music through theses wires."

"No, never heard of it."

"Here, listen," Sam said while putting the earphone in his ear.

For the rest of the journey Sam questioned Draco what he knew about the muggle world and they joked at his lack of knowledge.


End file.
